


Carissimi Amoris In Obscuro, Moriemini

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Based on Romeo and Juliet, Character Death, M/M, Opera/Play AU, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is an aspiring Opera Soprano, on his way to being in the popular play turned Opera, Romeo and Juliet, he is chosen to be Juliet, and Kageyama, the Bass who is a little more than a pain in the ass, is chosen to be Mercutio, and Kageyama's enemy, Oikawa, is chosen to be Romeo.<br/>Will Oikawa take Hinata's heart, or will Kageyama prevail in this harsh story of love and tragedy? Or will be be too late, and will death befall the beautiful Juliet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Of The Characters And Their Roles In 'Romeo and Juliet' As Well As Their Vocal Range:

 _ **Hinata:**_ Soprano,  Juliet  _(Daughter to Capulet)_

 _ **Kageyama**_ : Bass, Mercutio  _(Kinsman to the Prince, Romeo's friend)_

 _ **Oikawa**_ :Bass, Romeo _(Son of Montague)_

 _ **Sugawara**_ : Soprano, Balthazar ( _Servent to Romeo)/ **Page to Mercutio.**_

 _ **Ushijima**_ : Alto, Peter  _(Servent to Juliet's Nurse)/ **Page to Paris.**_

 ** _Sawamura_** : Alto, Benvolio  _(Nephew of Montague, Romeo's friend)_

 _ **Yamaguchi:**_ Soprano,  Nurse To Juliet  _(Nurse to Juliet)_

 _ **Tsukishima**_ : Bass, Capulet _(Head of the Capulet House)_

 _ **Yachi**_ : Soprano, Lady Montague _(Wife to Montague)_

 _ **Kiyoko**_ : Soprano, Lady Capulet _(Wife to Capulet)_

 _ **Iwaizumi**_ : Bass, Montague _(Head of the Montague House)_

 _ **Yaku:**_ Soprano,  Paris. _(A young Nobleman, Kinsman to the Prince)_

 _ **Akaashi**_ : Bass, Escalus. _(Prince of Verona)/ **One of the Three Musicians.**_

 _ **Bokuto**_ : Alto, Sampson. _(Servent to Capulet)/ **Page;An Officer.**_

 _ **Akinori**_ : Alto, Gregory. _(Servent to Capulet)/ **One of the Three Musicians.**_

 ** _Kenma_ :** Soprano, Friar John. _(A Franciscan)_

 _ **Kuroo:**_ Alto,  Friar Laurence _(A Franciscan)_

 _ **Lev**_ : Alto, Tybalt. ( _Nephew to Lady Capulet)/ **One of the Three Musicians.**_

 ** _Inuoka_ :** Alto, Abraham. _(Servent to Montague)_

 _ **Yamamoto** :_ Alto, Uncle to Capulet. _(Uncle to Capulet)_

 ** _Aone:_** Bass,  Apothecary _. (Apothecary) _

 

_((These are all of the roles in Romeo and Juliet. In the chapters, there will be the scenes from the play itself, and also solos of Italian/Latin Arias, a translation will be placed at the bottom of the chapter.))_


	2. Act 0, Scene 0.

Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet as he walked through the auditorium. He, along with many other aspiring Opera singers, were hoping to catch a role in the tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. He had been the first one in the line that day, speaking his lines that were given to him perfectly, and using his Soprano range to good use, and now today, after almost a full week of waiting, the day had arrived. 

This was the day that he would be given his role! He almost giggled as he sped up his pace, running to catch up with Kageyama, is best friend and roommate of two years who was glaring at the role board in hard concentration. 

"Tobio!" He called as he approached, slowing down a bit as he neared Kageyama who merely grunted, his eyes fixed on the page, running a finger down to try and find his name as Hinata bounced next to him. 

"Who do ya think you got?" He asked, looking at the board as well before to the frowning Kageyama who shrugged, "I was hoping to get Romeo, but I got Mercutio." He said, glancing to Hinata and seeming to smirk a little as Hinata saw his name and role, his expression turning to horror. 

"J...Juliet?!" He screamed, almost bouncing up into the air in shock as he stared at the name, glaring at the almost laughing Kageyama, "oh shut up!" He squeaked, smacking Kageyama over the head, leading to a heated argument between the two of them until a third person approached, humming as they looked over the arguing vocalists, grinning. 

"Well, well, well, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa's voice made Hinata freeze up, looking over to the grinning male who reached his arm up, past the glaring Kageyama who stared at Oikawa in disgust, and tapped against his name, the very first one; Romeo. 

"It seems that we'll be the stars of this show!" He cooed, leaning down to Hinata who immediately clammed up. Even though he had been working with the talented actor for a few years now, he still got intimidated by the predatory stare of Oikawa, and shrunk away to hide behind Kageyama who was almost snarling at Oikawa. 

"Get away from him." Kageyama snarled, breaking in the conversation and shoving the still smirking Oikawa away from Hinata and shoving him behind him, glaring at Oikawa who merely chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"We can't change what the board wants," he whispered as he leaned in close to Kageyama, glancing at Hinata, "if he wants to be an actor, then he must get through the trials of show biz, isn't that right, 'Mercutio'?" Oikawa asked, mocking Kageyama's role.

"Practice is soon," Oikawa said as he straightened up, digging a script out of his back pocket and handing it to Hinata, winking a bit, "I'll see you backstage, Chibi-chan!"

Kageyama glared as Oikawa walked away, feeling Hinata shaking behind him a little, he turned and gently looked at the shivering man. "I'm sorry, Shouyou." He murmured, gently petting down Hinata's hair before he turned, taking his own script and gently grasping onto Hinata's hand, pulling him a little.

"Come on, let's get going." Hinata sighed, nodding a little as he walked after Kageyama, clutching the script tighter to his chest.

He only could hope that things would go well for him.  


	3. Act 1-Scene 1: Verona, A Public Place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verona is a public place, but a dangerous one.  
> ((The enitre story of Romeo and Juliet through the first act~! The first act will be stretched through a few other chapters.

Hinata hissed as he ran through the streets of Verona. He could hear Guard's behind him, and clutched the bag of coins in his hand tightly as he ran, hearing them jingle softly in the bag as he continued on, slipping through the streets filled with people who shrieked in surprise and jumped out of the way for the small theif, soon doing the same for the guards who barked angrily. 

"Get back here, Thief!" One of them, a tall muscular man with spiked up silver and black hair that reminded Hinata faintly of an owl, the other had pale golden hair and narrowed eyes, "cut him off around the corner!" The guard yelled, and the two of them split up, but that only spurred Hinata's will to escape. 

He looked up at the buildings, all of them were cracked in some way and dirt caked the streets, but something before him forced him to skid to a stop, a stack of boxes taller than his head, and some of them looked breakable, making it hard for Hinata to climb them. 

As he paused, continuing to look around for anything to climb, the guards caught up with him. 

"Got you, you dirty street rat!" Hinata gave a cry of pain as his arm was roughly grabbed and he was forced to the ground, hitting hard with his hands on the rough pavement, whimpering a little as his hair was roughly tugged, forcing him to look up to the two guards, his eyes wide in fear as they both grinned down at him, delight and surprise in their eyes. 

"A Capulet!" The golden haired guard cried, grinning like a snake, "we're lucky today, Bokuto!" He said, looking to the other guard, Bokuto who nodded, his eyes alit with excitement. 

"Ah, I can almost see the reaction Sir Montague will have!" He crowed, "imagine that! One of the very few Capulets left in Verona, and we find the son of them!" He crowed, kneeling down in front of Hinata who trembled in fear, gasping as he looked up at Bokuto, whimpering as his chin was grabbed, his face forcefully tilted up to look Bokuto in the eye. 

"Although," Bokuto started, his other hand reaching down and pulling a dagger from his pocket pressed it to the neck of Hinata's ratty shirt, grinning a bit. "How about we...Rough him up a bit?" He asked, looking to the golden haired guard who shrugged. 

"It doesn't make a difference, does it?" He asked with a smile, "he's a Capulet. They're nothing better then the whores in our beds." He said, taking out his sword and pointing it at Hinata, "say," he started, "after you're done, may I take some of him as well?" 

Bokuto chuckled, about to answer when a fourth figure stepped into the nape of the alleyway that Hinata had been chased into, Hinata spotted him before the guards, his eyes going wide as he made eye contact with sharp brown eyes, and froze up in panic. 

If just the guards wasn't enough, what about the son of Montague added to the mix?

"What are you doing?!" The brown haired prince yelled as he jogged forward, his royal garbs looking nothing like the dirt and filth that rotted in the alleyway. The two guards stiffened up and immediately turned, stiffening when they saw him. 

"L-Lord Oikawa!" They cried, immediately standing at rigid attention, but Oikawa didn't seem to be bothered by them. 

"And what were you two doing to such a helpless civillian?" He asked, his brown eyes narrowing on the guards, looking like a king who was choosing the death for prisoners. 

"H-he's a capulet, sir!" Bokuto said, not moving from his space as Hinata whimpered, backing up a little as Oikawa approached, his dark eyes alit with interest as he did so. "A Capulet?" He asked, pushing between the two guards who nodded. 

Oikawa hummed, reaching down and grasping Hinata's chin, bringing his face up, smirking at Hinata's wide eyes and slightly parted lips. "And what did you plan to do to such a person?" He asked without looking back to the guards who noticeably stiffened up. 

"B-bringing him back to Lord Montague!" Bokuto almost shouted, the sound making Hinata whimper a little and Oikawa glare up at the guard who didn't move his eyes from facing forward. 

"I'll take him off of your hands." Oikawa said, his eyes narrowing as Bokuto began to protest, "you're lucky that I haven't told my father about this. You wouldn't want to end up like the Capulets, would you?" 

Bokuto visibly wavered at this before he nodded a little, bowing to Oikawa, and the two guards turned and jogged off, leaving the two teens in the alleyway. Hinata shaking in his arms, Oikawa's grip clutched tight on his arm. 

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Oikawa looked down at Hinata, smiling a little. 

"Let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?" 


End file.
